The Rose and The Sunflower
by ChibiRussia
Summary: Sequel to Russia's Halloween Night.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there~! So this is the sequel to Russia's Halloween Night, and I hope you'll enjoy it~  
Before that though, I want to thank you for all of the reviews and all that~ Even though there maybe isn't so many yet, but I didn't really believe that people would really like my stories. So thank you a lot! I love you guys! X3  
Now~ Let the story begin~!_  
_-_  
He crawled on the bed, and tilted Russia's head to the side a bit, and a slight grin appeared on his face, when he saw something like a tattoo on the spot where he had bitten Russia. It was a mark. A mark of his territory. Russia was now his, and only his.  
Then he could hear muffled sounds from the closet, which made him just grin wider. He got up, and went to the closet, putting his hand on the handle._

_"Did you enjoy the show~" He said, and opened the closet. "Arthur~?"  
Inside the closet, was Arthur Kirkland himself. England. He was tied up, and also had tuck tape on his mouth, so he could only make muffled sounds._

_"Why wouldn't we take that off~" The grinning one said, and took the tuck tape off from the other._

_"Why the bloody hell did you do that!" He said right away when the tape came off._

_"So loud…" The other groaned._

_"Explain yourself, you bloody vampire!"_

_"Explain myself?" The vampire asked. "I would say there isn't much to explain~ I wanted him to be my servant~ And now he is my servant~ And now I will go, and make others to be my servants as well~"_

_"What…? Wha- why!"_

_"Because I want to~ Because I want to create a new world order~ I want to change the world~ I want to make the world to be the way that I want it to be~"_

_"You… You mean you're going to take over the world..?"_

_"If you want to say it simply like that, then yes~ Now good bye~ See you later~" Then the vampire closed the closet, just before England could say anything.  
He then put his own clothes back on, and before he left, he took one more last glance of that beautiful scene for him of Russia sleeping on the bed like that just after sex. He grinned, and then left the house._

That night. Arthur could still remember it. It's the night he hated. Didn't want to remember. He wanted that night to be erased from his memory. But at the same time he didn't. It was the night that started it all. The night that started the time when the world would change and experience third world war.  
Oh, Arthur would never forget that night. How could he? It was the night when the love of his life was basically raped in front of his eyes.  
It was also the night when Russia was taken over by his other self. His vampire self, and other vampires and also werewolves. Arthur couldn't understand how werewolves could make teamwork with vampires. They were enemies with each other. But when the war was over, he understood why. After the war, the vampires and the werewolves put the world in half. One side was ruled by the vampires, and the other by werewolves.

The War.  
It was terrible. Arthur has never seen anything like it. He could remember the pain and suffering that the war caused.

Arthur sighed. He was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at the chains around his both wrist. He had chains also around his ankles and a collar around his neck. He couldn't leave his room, but at least he could move around it, and do other things than just lie on the bed. Not that there would be something to do, but Arthur still walked around the room time to time so his legs wouldn't get too weak. If they would, he wouldn't be able to walk much anymore.

Arthur sighed again as he could hear the door unlock. He was coming to Arthur again. Ivan. Not the Ivan that he loved, but another Ivan. Another Ivan that the bloody vampire had somehow gotten out of the original one. Another side of Ivan you could say. Another side indeed. A side that didn't cry, didn't feel pain, didn't have many emotions at all in it. The side that didn't know love or peace, or even fear. The monster side that wanted war. Who wanted to rule everything and everyone.

Arthur lifted his head, seeing Ivan close the door and lock it, and then came closer to Arthur, having a large grin on his face.

'This is going to be another long night.' Arthur thought as Ivan moved to be on top of him and kisses him roughly.


	2. Apologies

So. My apologies. I haven't been putting new chapters to my fics for quite some time I think. I am sorry about that.

It's just that I am now in a new school, you can kind of call it a high school, and we are having a exam week right now... Tomorrow is the last test though...

So I haven't had much time to continue the fics because of the exams, and also because of the stress that the exams have given me. Please understand that I really do get a lot of stress from exams these days, so really no ideas for the fics at all because of it.

I hope you understand.


End file.
